Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{4p}{7} \times \dfrac{9}{4p}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{ 4p \times 9 } { 7 \times 4p}$ $z = \dfrac{36p}{28p}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{9}{7}$